Pearl Harbour
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto cuti dari tugas dan pergi ke bioskop. Tak disangka, di sana mereka bertemu... Oneshot. My 1# fic. RnR?


"Matsumoto, Cepatlah!" teriak Hitsugaya pada fukunya itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat Rangiku yang berlari terengah-engah ke arahnya.

"Taichou! Maaf! Aku lelah! Nafasku sesak! Ditambah lagi karena gigai-ku ini sangat sempit! Terutama bagian dadanya!"

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu padaku! Nanti kita kehabisan tiket, bagaimana?! Sia-sia kita ambil cuti seharian ini!" Hitsugaya merengut.

Tiket? Ya, mereka, Toushiro dan Rangiku Matsumoto memang sengaja mengambil cuti di musim dingin dunia manusia ini, untuk menonton film yang berjudul "Pearl Harbour" (gila… pelem jaman kapan ituh o.0). Karena temanya mengenai perang dunia kedua, Hitsugaya penasaran ingin menontonnya dan sengaja mengambil cuti satu hari. Tadinya sih, Hitsugaya ingin pergi sendiri, ternyata Rangiku juga memohon-mohon minta ikut…

"Matsumoto, jangan kemana-mana. Aku beli tiket dulu disana" pesannya.

"Oke!" jawab Rangiku mantap sambil mengerling.

"Oke?"

"Masak saya harus bilang 'Siap, Taichou!' disini?"

"Ah… benar juga. Kita pakai gigai"

"Kenapa kita harus repot-repot pakai gigai, sih? Padahal kalau dengan wujud shinigami kan, kita bisa nonton gratiss…" bisik Rangiku sambil tersenyum licik.

Tosuhiro menggeleng, "itu licik…". Hitsugaya meninggalkan Rangiku ke loket pembelian tiket, meninggalkan Rangiku yang kebingungan.

"…Licik?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, tibalah gilirannya.

"Maaf, tolong tiket nonton 'Pearl Harbour'-nya dua…" pesan Hitsugaya.

"Eh?" si penjual tiket kebingungan, "Dik, sebenarnya film ini bukan untuk anak-anak…"

_Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini… _pikir Hitsugaya dalam hati. Dengan wajah merah menahan malu atas harga dirinya dan setengah kesal, ia menjawab, "aku tidak sendirian menonton ini. Aku pergi bersama bu guru…"

Petugas penjual tiket itu hanya tersenyum, "kalau begitu, dimana bu gurumu itu, Dik?"

Hitsugaya menoleh sebetar, mencari Rangiku diantara keramaian, "Itu, yang rambutnya coklat terang disana" ujar Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk Rangiku dari jauh. Rangiku yang menyadari dirinya ditunjuk oleh taichou-nya segera mengerti masalahnya dan hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi totalnya hanya 25.000 rupiah saja. Selamat menikmati filmnya ya…"

Hitsugaya segera mengambil tiket yang disodorkan dan kembali ke tempat Rangiku. Rangiku tampak tergiur melihat kios makanan ringan yang berjejer dekat pintu masuk bioskop.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Matsumoto?"

"Hum? Aku berpikir untuk membeli popcorn disana. Tapi nanti tubuhku ini…"

"Ya sudah, jangan beli. Begitu saja kok repot…" ujar Hitsugaya santai.

"Eh eh eh… Taichou mau minum? Cola, atau ice coffe, mungkin?" tawar Rangiku.

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah, tolong belikan susu kotak dua, ya.".

Rangiku menahan tawa, namun tak bertahan lama. Ia tertawa, "Ahahahahahahaha!!!!! SUSU?!"

Hitsugaya jengkel. Wajahnya mulai memerah menahan malu dilihat seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu. Ia sedikit kesal dengan fuku-nya ini, "Ada apa dengan susu, hah?!".

Rangiku menutup mulutnya. Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia berkata, "Ah, tidak… tidak apa-apa kok…" Rangiku segera pergi membeli susu di kios itu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Rangiku tidak kunjung kembali. Hitsugaya mulai kesal sekaligus cemas.

_Ada apa lagi? Aku menyesal telah mengizinkan ia mengikutiku…_

Ia segera beranjak untuk menyusulnya, namun tidak jadi karena ia melihat Rangiku kembali lagi menuju arahnya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?! Lama sekali…" bentak Hitsugaya sambil merebut kantong plastik yang dibawa Rangiku. Di dalamnya? Tentu saja dua kotak susu.

"Maaf Taichou! Disana banyak sekali dijual susu berbagai merek dengan berbagai warna. Ada yang warnanya coklat, putih, hijau (melon) dan merah muda. Kata mereka, semuanya enak. Namun menurut instingku, itulah yang paling enak! Silakan dicicipi~"

Susu stroberi. Hitsugaya memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia memerhatikan segel, tanggal produksi, cap halal (loh?), izin dinas kesehatan, dan tanggal kadaluarsa. Melihat warnanya yang merah muda, entah mengapa ia teringat Hinamori. Nama 'Momo' memang berarti 'merah muda' (kalo gak salah lho yaaa). Ia mencari sedotan dan menusukkannya ke 'tempat coblos' (bilik suara?!), lalu menyeruputnya.

Hitsugaya menghayati dan menikmati teguk pertama susu stroberi itu (lebai), "Tidak terlalu buruk. Tumben sekali kau memiliki insting yang bagus kali ini"

Rangiku sedikit tersinggung, "Apa maksud Anda?". Hitsugaya diam saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah…

_Tingtungtingtung~~~ _

"mohon perhatian, bioskop trans tipi, segera dimulai …" suara pengumuman resepsionis bioskop itu terdengar.

"Nah, ayo masuk, Matsumoto" kata Hitsugaya sambil menyeruput sisa susu yang dibelikan Rangiku tadi. Tak lupa ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang telah disediakan (anak teladan… =.=…).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Film-pun dimulai. Hitsugaya menonton film itu dengan seksama. Sedangkan belum 6 menit, Rangiku sudah tertidur.

Setelah film berjalan 10 menit, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal Hitsugaya…

"Tuh kan, filmnya sudah dimulai! Taichou sih, pakai acara pergi ke toko alat fitness segala!"

"Ahaha… Maaf ya, Hinamori-kun…"

Hinamori dan Aizen.

Hitsugaya kaget, namun ia segera bertindak, "Sst! Kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak!? Jangan mengganggu penonton lain" Hitsugaya memperingatka mereka dengan menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

Hinamori dan Aizen kaget, "Hitsugaya Taichou?" tanya Aizen.

"Shiro-chan? Ngapain kamu nonton beginian?" tanya Hinamori usil.

"Aku hanya tertarik untuk menontonnya, itu saja." jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Aizen-Taichou, tempat dudukku di D-12, ayo kita cari…" ternyata Hinamori tak memperhatikan Hitsugaya yang menjawabnya. Hitsugaya langsung bete, ditambah lagi ia melihat tingkah Hinamori pada Aizen, ia semakin muak.

"Lho, Hinamori-kun… D-12 itu disini."

Hitsugaya kaget. Ternyata D-12 itu merupakan bangku disebelahnya. Ia sendiri duduk bangku D-11.

"Eeh? Aku disebelah Shiro-chan, ya? Berarti Anda di D-13 ya, Taichou?"

Hitsugaya menjadi kaku. Namun ia diam saja ketika Hinamori duduk di sebelahnya. Hitsugaya berdeham kecil, lalu melanjutan kembali menonton filmnya.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

50 menit setelah film diputar, Hinamori-pun ikut tertidur. Aizen yang serius menonton tidak tahu kalau Hinamori tertidur. Hitsugaya yang tahu Hinamori tertidur hanya berdeham supaya Aizen tahu Hinamori tertidur, "Ehem…" Hitsugaya berdeham.

Aizen menoleh, barulah ia tahu Hinamori tertidur, "Wah… Hinamori-kun kalau tidur manis juga ya…" ucap Aizen dengan mata menerawang. Hitsugaya jadi panas. "Oh ya, Hitsugaya Taichou, mengapa kau juga mengajak Matsumoto? Setahuku saat kami datang tadi dia juga sudah tertidur…?"

"Entahlah. Dia sendiri yang memohon-mohon ikut denganku. Tapi ujung-ujungnya dia malah tidur. Untungnya, dia bayar tiket dengan uangnya sendiri. Jadi aku tidak terlalu rugi"

Aizen terkikik. Hitsugaya kebingungan. "Berarti sama dengan saya juga dong, Hinamori-kun juga memaksa ikut. Ujung-ujungnya dia ikut tertidur juga"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hinamori oleng, kepalanya turun ke bahu Hitsugaya. Ia tetap masih melanjutkan tidurnya. Aizen tersenyum lembut pada Hitsugaya, "Buatlah ia nyaman sejenak"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memerah. Ia membetulkan letak bahunya supaya dapat ditumpangi Hinamori dengan benar. Hitsugaya semakin tidak konsntrasi menonton film 'Pearl Harbour' itu.

Lama kelamaan Hitsugaya juga merasa mengantuk, dan tertidur di sebelah Hinamori.

~Tamat~ ^^

Saya penulis baru disini, mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^.


End file.
